Heather Chandler
Heather Chandler "Shut up Heather” -Heather Chandler ♥️ I'n The Film' Heather is first shown playing croquet with the other two Heathers, while Veronica is buried in the ground. The main storyline starts when Heather asks Veronica to write a fake note to Martha Dunnstock from Ram Sweeny confessing his eternal love for her. This makes Veronica very upset, prompting a drift between the girls. After Veronica meets J.D. in the lunchroom, Heather takes an immediate dislike to him. Later, Heather invites Veronica to a party at Remington University, to boost their reputations, but Veronica is skeptical. On the way to the party, they stop at a gas station to pick up Corn Nuts for Heather, and Veronica finds J.D. inside. An annoyed Heather rushes Veronica back to the car and they go to the party. At the university, Heather has sex so hard with an older college boy and is visibly distraught about it after. Meanwhile, Veronica is fighting off the advances of another college guy, and storms out of the room. When Heather confronts Veronica about not having sex with the boy, Veronica embarrasses her and then vomits on her. This causes another fight between the girls, ending in Heather vowing to destroy Veronica's reputation. The next day, Veronica and J.D. break into Heather's kitchen to make her a drink and so that Veronica can apologize. J.D. toys with the idea of filling Heather's cup with liquid drain cleaner to really "teach her a lesson" but Veronica points out that it would kill her. Veronica tries to make a drink that she knows Heather will hate, even trying to make her vomit, while J.D. fills a different mug with the drain cleaner. Now ready to apologize and beg for forgiveness, Veronica unknowingly grabs the mug of drain cleaner to give to Heather. J.D. notices that Veronica grabbed the wrong mug, but does not tell her. Veronica goes into Heathers' bedroom and wakes her up. Heather demands an apology for the night before, and J.D. insists that she drink from the mug. Heather suspects that it is sabotaged and refuses, but J.D. convinces her by repeatedly mocking her. Veronica serves Heather the liquid that J.D. claims is a hangover cure but is actually the drain cleaner. Heather drinks the drain cleaner and immediately drops the mug. She grabs her own throat and reveals her now completely blue tongue to Veronica and J.D.. Heather takes a few steps foreword before falling through her all-glass coffee table, and dies in a pile of drain cleaner and broken glass. Although initially shaken by their act, J.D. regains his composure and urges Veronica to forge a dramatic suicide note in Heather's handwriting. Veronica is very upset by what has happened, but goes on to write the note anyway. After her death, the entire school reads her forged-suicide note and begins to believe that she was only a popular girl on the outside, but a tortured soul on the inside. At her funeral, a montage is given showing her fellow students talking to god about her sudden death. Veronica claims that it was an accident, Heather M. claims to be very sad and asks for Heather C. to be allowed into heaven, Ram asks God why he had to kill such a hot girl but then goes on to say he is kidding, and Heather D. says that she often prayed that Heather C. would be killed and didn't know if that made her a bad person but then says that she now knows that god must have been listening to her prayers, she then mockingly says "Hallelujah". Heather's death barely affects Heather Duke, if at all. Heather McNamara, on the other hand, is saddened by the death of her friend, and gives some of her accessories to Veronica due to Heather Chandler often commenting that Veronica "couldn't accessorize for shit." A few weeks after her death, Veronica begins to have hallucinations and dreams involving Heather in the afterlife. Heather complains that her afterlife is boring and that she can't take having to sing "Kumbaya" all day, everyday. Heather also makes rude comments on the turnout of mourners at Heather Duke's funeral in one of Veronica's dreams, claiming that she had at least 80 more people at her own funeral. This is the last appearance Heather makes in the film, due to Veronica's mother waking her from the dream right before Heather gave her an important tip. Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw. 'In The Musical' In Heathers: The Musical, Heather Chandler is portrayed as a much less patient character, and has many more appearances after her death than in the film. In the first scene of the musical, during the opening number "Beautiful", the Heathers are not yet associated with Veronica, but decide to let her join the group after she proves her forgery skills, along with Veronica's aesthetic potential to be a "Hot Girl". After giving Veronica a makeover, Heather decides to write Martha a letter from Ram expressing his love, and inviting her to his homecoming party. When Veronica argues against the idea, Heather becomes very annoyed, asking "Are we gonna have a problem? Do you got a bone to pick? You've come so far, why NOW are you pulling on my dick?! I'd normally slap your face off, and everyone here could watch. But I'm feeling nice, here's some advice, listen up BIATCH!" And then breaks into "Candy Store" where she has many solos. This keeps Veronica at bay, and she agrees to give the note to Martha. The Heathers go to Veronica's house to play croquet and talk about Ram's homecoming party. This causes a short reprise of "Candy Store", before the girls all go to the party. On the way, they stop at a 7/11 and send Veronica in to grab some Corn Nuts. When inside, Veronica sees J.D. there and the two sing "Freeze your brain", which only angers an impatient Heather Chandler. At the party, the Heathers dance with the other students during "Big Fun" while Veronica gets extremely drunk, much to the annoyance of Heather. Martha then arrives at the party, not officially invited, and gives Ram sparkling cider and thanks him for the invitation. Ram reveals that he didn't give her one, then spits the cider back in Martha's face, while the Heathers laugh while repeatedly singing “Dang dang diggity dang dang”. Heather Chandler threatens to rip Martha's guts out, and has Heather McNamara convince Martha to be the first to hit the piñata. While blindfolded, Martha is unaware that the piñata is a large pig decorated to resemble herself, and is almost greatly humiliated before Veronica intervenes by throwing the Pinata into the pool. This prompts Heather Chandler and Veronica to get into an argument resulting in Veronica drunkenly-vomiting on Heather's shoes. Heather vows to destroy Veronica's reputation, like in the film, but this time goes a step further in telling Veronica to change schools because no one at Westerburg will want to "play her reindeer games", while choking her at the same time. The next day, Veronica and J.D. go to Heather's house to make her an anti-hangover drink, but J.D. fills a cup with drain cleaner and gives it to Veronica to give to Heather instead. Heather wakes up and threatens Veronica again, demanding that she better have brought kneepads to grovel. This visibly angers J.D. but he does not do anything, because he knows what Heather is about to drink. Heather swipes the cup from Veronica and chugs it quickly, before gagging, grabbing her throat, and dramatically dying on Veronica. J.D. convinces Veronica to write a fake suicide note, to which Heather's ghost sings the lyrics of. The entire school sings "The Me inside of Me" and claims to love Heather, and to be able to relate to her apparent depression. Heather's ghost is thrilled to be even more loved and adored now that she has died and shouts that she is now "bigger than John Lennon". 'Photo Gallery' Heather Chandler8.jpg|Heather's Funeral Heather Chandler7.jpg|Heather's Candy Store Heather Chandler4.jpg|Heather's Shoulder Pads Heather Chandler3.png|Sass Queen Heather Chandler.jpg|Heather Chandler Heather Chandler10.jpg|Modern Musical Heathers Category:Characters Heather Chandler Category:Popular